El niño de las pantuflas rojas
by Charly Land
Summary: Él era una avecilla de alas rotas, una avecilla sin nido. Una avecilla de hermoso canto que alegraba y le rompia el corazón con su presencia. Un médico y un niño moribundo viven una historia de amor má alla del tiempo [Riren] [Dedicado a Yenessis Kustsenova]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Shota. Reencarnación. Muerte de un personaje. Drama. Temas tabú. AU. Autora Emo.

 **Extensión |** 7317 palabras

 **Recomendaciones |** Un muy buen helado napolitano o de chocolate, una frazada y su osito FluFlu para las malas noches.

 **Notas | ¡** Hola! Nuevo Fic Riren….no tengo muchas palabras a decir inicialmente, solamente que….Juzguen por sus propios ojos. Esto a pedido de Yenessis Kustsenova, e ella, que esto está hecho para ti nena.

 **El niño de las pantuflas rojas**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **P**_ obre pajarito que bajo la lluvia con las alas rotas entonaba su canto. Jamás dejaría de hacerlo, porque aquello era la única alegría del joven que desde la ventana admirada su melodía.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cansado, la mejor palabra para describir su estado actual. Aquella noche lo habían llamado de emergencia para atender una complicada operación que al final le había salvado la vida a aquel tipo que por conducir ebrio terminó con la vida de su familia. Aquel hombre tendría su pago. Él había cumplido con su trabajo y su deber.

Un médico salva vidas, sin importar que tipo de persona sea al que se le está salvando.

Sus pasos eran casi silenciosos, aun así, por lo desértico de los pasillos de aquel piso, podía oír claramente el roce de sus zapatillas contra la baldosa. Soltó un suspiro y se masajeo el cuello. Necesitaba relajarse. Decidió que iría por un café a la máquina expendedora antes de irse a casa. Tanteó su bolsillo y sacó un billete.

Cuando entró algo lo hizo quedarse en el umbral de la puerta. Ahí frente a la máquina de golosinas estaba un niño, un niño castaño que llevaba los típicos pijamas de hospitalizados, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las llamativas pantuflas de conejito en un rojo carmesí que cubrían los piecitos del niño.

Se veían demasiado grandes para aquellos pies.

Le sorprendió un poco encontrar a tal personaje ahí, puesto que eran pasadas de la medianoche, y un niño o más bien un paciente no tenía permitido pasearse así como así a semejantes horas.

Moviendo sus pies se acercó hasta el muchachito que de espaldas a él, no pudo notar su presencia hasta que su mano se posó en su hombro. Dio un respingo y ahogó un gritillo. Sus ojitos de un profundo verde esmeralda se abrieron de sorpresa y las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— Oi, mocoso, estas no son horas de andar vagando por los pasillos — su voz aunque calma al parecer produjo temor en el menor — ¿Y tus padres?

— Sólo tengo a mamá— dijo en un hilillo de voz el castaño —. Pero ella tiene que trabajar en el bar y no puede estar conmigo en las noches — bajo su cabecita en una clara señal de vergüenza y tristeza.

— Tsk. — chistó el hombre —. Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto, no vayas a perderte — el médico no era de ese tipo de personas muy amables, pero la carita del niño y su voz triste le doblegaron el corazón y lo impulsaron a realizar tal acción. Tomó de la mano al infante dispuesto a llevarlo al piso de pediatría pero el castaño se puso rígido en una posición de no moverse de ahí.

Le enseñó un billetito de un dólar todo arrugado.

— Quiero una de esas barritas de chocolate — le dijo viendo hacia la máquina de golosinas —. Pero esa cosa tonta, no toma mi dinero — el puchero de disgusto que hizo le dio a su rostro un matiz más infantil pero tierno.

Levi quiso rodar los ojos, pero sólo se le quedo viendo fijo y metió su propio billete a la máquina — era obvio que si el billete estaba demasiado arrugado no pasaría para realizar la compra —, la barrita cayó en la rendija y Levi la tomó para luego dársela al castaño que le quedo viendo la mano cuando se la ofreció, parecía debatirse entre tomarla o no. Al final terminó arrebatándosela y huyendo de él mientras gritaba un:

— ¡Gracias, señor bonito!

Levi se quedó viendo la puerta por donde salió el castaño y luego miró su mano, ahí estaba el billetito arrugado del castaño. Hizo un gesto de negación.

«Los niños de hoy en día son en extremo extraños»

Mañana lo buscaría para darle aquel dinero, él no lo necesitaba y aquel gesto había sido su acto de bondad del día, mañana lo encontraría y regresaría aquel pedazo de papel…mañana, hoy sólo quería regresar a casa y poder dormir algunas horas antes de tener que volver al hospital.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _El cielo estaba gris, allá arriba las nubes se arremolinaban desesperadas en busca de vaciarse. Llovería. La humedad podía palparse en el ambiente y algunas gotas de agua de lluvia ya se hacían presentes._

 _Las voces de las gentes enloquecidas reclamando por libertad resonaban por todo el lugar. En medio de aquella muchedumbre había una tarima, en ella uniformados tenían a un muchacho arrodillado con la cabeza cubierta por una capucha negra. Uno de los uniformados tenía un hacha en la mano, la cual alzó y en cuanto lo hizo el silencio reinó._

 _Le dolía el corazón. Quería gritar. Quería subir a aquella tarima y matar a aquel bastardo del hacha, pero los brazos de un hombre rubio lo detenían. Forcejeaba y las lágrimas calientes bajaban sin detenerse por sus mejillas y el nudo que estaba en su garganta parecía cerrarse cada vez más ahogándolo en el proceso._

 _El hacha bajó. La cabeza cayó al suelo rodando por la tarima hasta llegar al filo y terminar precipitándose hacia donde las gentes, que pegaron un grito de júbilo y levantaron la cabeza en un símbolo de victoria. Aquel grito fue seguido por el suyo propio. El dolor en su pecho aumentó y la desesperación le llevó a moverse frenéticamente lo cual causo su liberación de aquellos brazos que parecían trasmitirle que debía aceptar aquella muerte. Él no lo haría._

 _Corrió entre el gentío y se subió a la tarima. Se precipitó sobre el cuerpo que ahora parecía desintegrarse entre vapores. Sus brazos se aferraron a ese cuerpo sin vida y aunque el vapor caliente le quemaba no lo soltó. Gritó y gritó hasta quedarse sin voz. El cuerpo siguió desintegrándose hasta que sólo quedo una mancha de sangre oscura en la que él movía las manos tratando de rescatar algo que ya no existía._

 _El dolor lo consumió y la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas._

 _Los hombres uniformados trataron de levantarlo a la fuerza, y él cegado por la rabia, el dolor y la desesperación se fue sobre los tipos, le rompió el brazo a uno y al otro la nariz. Le arrebato un arma a uno de ellos. Las manos le temblaron y con toda la asfixia producto del dolor en su pecho lanzo un último grito._

' _¡Malditos sean todos!'_

 _El sonido de la detonación resonó. El dolor llegó violento y luego sólo oscuridad._

Despertó con la respiración agitada, el corazón le bombeaba errático y le faltaba el aire. Sentía una horrible sensación de desolación, se abrazó a sí mismo y entonces lo notó, tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas producto de un llanto que parecía no parar a pesar que había despertado de aquella terrible pesadilla. Se enrolló entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quería que la sensación aplastante se fuera, detestaba sentirse así, y más porque no entendía como un sueño que no tenía nada que ver con él le afectaba tanto. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía tales sueños y ahora volvían de una manera más violenta. Le pegó un golpe a la almohada y decidió levantarse, una ducha de agua fría lo terminaría de despertar y tal vez así aquella sensación lo abandonaría.

No lo logró.

La sensación de tristeza le acompañó hasta llegar al hospital, fue entonces que recordó que tenía que regresar aquel dinero. Después de recibir la guardia de área bajó hacia el segundo piso donde era pediatría, pero mientras revisaba cada cuarto no logró dar con el castaño así que tuvo que preguntar en la estación de enfermería y las muchachas que con sonrisas bobas pintadas en el rostro le miraban le dijeron que aquella mañana el chico había sido dado de alto porque al parecer sólo era algún resfriado que le había causado un desmayo después de correr una gran distancia durante una clase de deportes.

El hombre asintió y desapareció escaleras arriba para ira su área. Neurocirugía.

Levi era un hombre de treinta años con una titulación de médico especialista en neurocirugía. Era el mejor del país. Siempre había sido destacado en todo lo que hacía, pudo haber sido incluso algún tipo de investigador médico pero decidió que si quería sentirse realizado como médico debía quedarse en el nivel de atención primaria. Allí si utilizaría todos sus conocimientos y estaría cumpliendo con su vocación. Y no es que él fuera algún tipo que gustaba de andar haciéndolas de héroe salvando vidas por doquier, al él simplemente le gustaba su profesión y ya.

Los días y las semanas comenzaron a transcurrir nuevamente, la rutina en el hospital siguió igual que siempre, muchos entraban, algunos salían sonrientes, otros un tanto tristes, otros ahogados en llantos cargando con cadáveres que alguna vez fueron seres que amaron hasta no dar más.

Levi estaba acostumbrado a todo eso y más. Las tragedias en el hospital estaban a la orden del día.

Pasaron casi cuatro meses cuando volvió a encontrase con el niño de las pantuflas rojas. Aquella ocasión lo vio con una mujer castaña con la que parecía compartir un gran parecido. Posiblemente la mujer era su madre. Estaban en el área de consultas médicas. En ese momento Levi pensó que los ojos del niño no tenían nada del de aquella ocasión que lo vio frente a la máquina de golosinas. Estaban apagados y distantes. Además parecía más pálido, su piel acaramelada ahora portaba un color amarillezco enfermizo. Levi quiso acercarse pero decido mejor marcharse, aquel niño le producía un extraño sentimiento, una necesidad de estar cerca de él, de quererlo abrazar y proteger de todo mal.

Aquello no tenía lógica, él ni siquiera lo conocía. Sólo sabía que se llamaba 'Eren Jeager' porque eso fue lo que dijeron las enfermeras la ocasión que preguntó por él.

Estaba ya subiendo al elevador cuando el gritó espantado de la mujer le hizo volver sobre sus pasos. Lo que vio le estrujó el corazón.

El niño vomitaba…vomitaba sangre. La madre sostenía el cuerpecito que se arqueaba en cada vómito. Las enfermeras se arremolinaron en pos del niño. Levi se quedó de pie contemplando toda la escena. Sus pies parecían de plomo y no podía dar ni un solo paso. Sólo pudo ver como se llevaron al niño en medio de carreras.

Aquel día, antes de irse fue a verle. El niño estaba internado en el área de pediatría. Cuando entró al cuarto pudo verlo. Estaba acostado de costado, en aquella posición le daba la espalda. Él se acercó a la cama y entonces vio que estaba dormido. Se le quedo contemplando. Ahí con el rostro durmiente, parecía un ángel, su pechito bajaba y subía, en un respirar cansado. Tenía las mejillas rojas a pesar de la notable palidez que poseía. No pudo resistirlo y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla infantil. Tenía fiebre. El niño se removió ante el tacto y sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron.

Al principio aquel par de iris parecían apagados pero luego tomaron un brillo especial. El niño le sonrió.

— Hola, señor bonito — le dijo con la voz rasposa producto del reciente despertar.

— Hola — le respondió — ¿Y tu madre?

El niño no contestó, simplemente volvió a sonreír y alzo su manito para posarla sobre la del hombre y empezarla a acariciar. Esas caricias más la sonrisa tan dulce que le brindó cautivaron al azabache.

— ¿Cómo se llama, señor bonito?

— Levi — respondió en automático el azabache, estaba perdido en aquellos preciosos orbes que lo contemplaban con admiración.

— Señor Levi, gracias por estar aquí. — sus sonrisa se hizo más luminosa y Levi supo que ya no se podría sacar jamás aquella imagen.

Estaba condenado, aquella hermosa sonrisa lo había condenado.

En ese momento entró la mujer castaña, venia acompañada de una enfermera y un médico. Levi se separó del niño que por un instante le retuvo la mano. Se vía tan frágil pero tan hermoso.

— Se buen niño — le dijo cuando vio que el niño se removía incomodo al ver la aguja que serviría para extraerle sangre —. Anda, si lo haces te comprare una barrita de chocolate — le prometió para que el niño se dejara.

La mujer le sonrió con ternura al ver su gesto y Levi sólo giró el rostro. Se sintió descubierto.

El niño gimoteó cuando la sangre fue extraída pero hizo un gesto de valentía mientras aquello pasaba, la madre se acercó y le acarició el cabello. Fue en ese momento que Levi decidió salir del cuarto, mañana volvería para verlo.

El día siguiente que regresó con la barrita de chocolate prometida metida en el bolsillo de su bata, encontró a la mujer castaña colocando un abriguito marrón al niño, le habían dado de alta y en quince días volverían por los resultados. La mujer castaña le agradeció el gesto pero fue Eren quien se lo demostró brincado de la cama a sus brazos para darle un besito en la mejilla.

Luego de eso Levi los vio marchar, el castaño se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y agitando la mano. Era un niño muy fuerte, sólo el día de ayer parecía que estaba a punto de morir y hoy ya estaba brincando en un pie. Ese fue el pensamiento de Levi al quedarse de pie viendo marchar a los dos castaños.

Ese niño era un ángel, un bonito ángel de la alegría, un ángel que él quiso robar.

Una sonrisa pequeñita le nació en los labios.

Estaba condenado, jodidamente condenado.

Le gustaba el niño. Le gustaba más allá de lo sano.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sonido del timbre del celular sonó repetidas veces, en medio del estupor de despertar de una nueva pesadilla contestó. El hospital requería su presencia inmediata, al parecer todo un condominio de departamentos se incendió y los servicios de salud estaban saturados, se necesitaba de todo el personal médico para atender a los heridos.

Con el caballo revuelto y la ropa acomoda de manera semi decente llegó al hospital, a sólo veinte minutos después de la llamada que lo despertó. En el área de emergencias todo era un caos, las enfermeras y los médicos corrían de un lado llevando medicamentos y atendiendo a todos los quemados, en cada rincón había un familiar llorando, había muchos de gravedad, otros no tanto y otros que no lograron sobrevivir.

Levi se acomodó la bata blanca y se puso a la disposición. Media hora después él también corría subiendo y bajando de un piso a otro. Eran al menos doscientos los afectados sin contar los que ya habían sido llevados a la morgue. A él le habían encargado los pisos de varones y cuidados intensivos. Fue un azar del destino, un pequeño momento que se detuvo frente a los cuartos de pediatría para tomar un respiro, fue ahí que lo notó, un par de pantuflas de conejito de color carmesí. Unas pantuflas inconfundibles para él. Su corazón sufría un pequeño paro. El cuerpecito estaba completamente cubierto y sólo la matita castaña sobresalía por arriba, los aparatos de monitorea rodeaban la cama y varios cables se conectan al cuerpo escondido entre las mantas.

Sintiendo que cada paso le cuesta una vida se acerca al cuerpecito. Es él. Es Eren. Su rostro pálido y su respiración forzada le causan un estremecimiento. El sonido del pitido de la maquina que monitorea los latidos cardiacos es todo lo que puede escuchar, lejos a quedado su deber de tener que llevar el medicamento que aun lleva en sus manos, muy lejos esta el hecho de que lo están llamando por las altavoces requiriendo su presencia en la sala de operaciones, en ese momento sólo puede ver al niño que tiene en frente, sólo puede ver su carita demacrada y aun manchada por hollín.

Un nudo le cierra garganta, el pensamiento de la sola posibilidad de haberlo perdido sin siquiera saberlo le estremece desde lo mas hondo, siente que podría morir si eso llegase a pasar. No entiende esa sensación pero no la va a negar, eso lo que esta sintiendo en ese momento y no le importa nada más. En ese instante se da cuenta que mas haya del gusto que siente por la presencia del niño, por su sonrisa, sus ojos y su cuerpecito, siente cariño, un cariño demasiado grande que bien podría llamarle amor, aunque seria demasiado hipócrita declararlo tan así a la ligera, sin primero haber entendido la marejada de sentimientos que le produce el castaño.

Deja la bandeja de morfinas que aun sostiene en las manos sobre la mesita de aun lado. La orilla de la cama se hunde bajo su peso, coloca las manos a los laterales del cuerpecito menudo y su cabeza se deja reposar sobre el vientre del muchachito. Esconde su rostro ahí, las lágrimas mojan las mantas. Esta llorando de alivio.

Algo desde adentro de él grito 'Cielos benditos, esta vivo, él aun esa vivo'

Es sentimiento tan avasallador que no lo puede detener, es casi como si alguna vez ya lo hubiese visto morir y no desea que jamás se vuelva a repetir.

Una voz lo llama, y con lentitud levanta el rostro, hay una enfermera pelinaranja en la puerta.

— Dr. Ackerman ¿Usted lo conoce?

— Algo así — dice Levi viendo el rostro del niño.

— La madre del niño falleció, sufrió quemaduras de primer y tercer grado, principalmente en la espalda, al parecer usó su cuerpo como escudo para que él no fuera alcanzado por las llamas, su medula espinal quedo completamente calcinada.

Los ojos de Levi se abren ante tal información, se da cuenta que el niño ahora esta completamente solo, porque recordaba bien aquel comentario de 'solo tengo a mamá' cuando él le pregunto sobre sus padres el día que se conocieron.

— ¿Conoce usted algún familiar del menor? Es que tenemos que darle las recomendaciones para el cuidado del niño, además que el niño no tiene seguro y se debe pagar la cuenta de la estancia.

— Yo me cargo de eso — suelta aquello con los dientes apretados, le da rabia pensar que podrían echar al niño del hospital sólo por no tener un seguro que cubra los gastos.

— Bien. — dice la muchacha — Aún así necesitamos de un contacto con algún familiar, el niño no sufrió daño por el incendio, pero si aspiro mucho humo y eso afectó sus pulmones lo que empora su condición.

— ¿Condición? ¿No has dicho que no sufrió ningún daño? — los ojos grises de Levi se clavan en la muchacha exigiendo una explicación. Ella se encoge con recelo.

— Tiene leucemia linfocítica aguda, esta en etapa terminal.

El nombre la enfermedad resuena en la mente de Levi.

'Leucemia linfocítica aguda'

'Cáncer en la sangre'

'Etapa terminal'

— Hace cuatro meses vino aquí y cuando pregunte jamás mencionaron que padeciera tal cosa.

— Es que no se sabia, como le dije, el niño no tiene seguro, sus registros son todos de consultas privadas, y no ha sido hasta hoy que cuando vino sufrió un paro cardiaco, supimos de su enfermedad. Al parecer toda las etapas iníciales han sido asintomáticas hasta hace muy poco que comenzó a desarrollar los síntomas como tal.

El azabache se queda callado. Aquello tenía tintes de burda ironía, era como si el destino o alguna fuerza superior quisiera que el niño estuviera muerto. Apretó los dientes con rabia. Era injusto, totalmente injusto. Mientras algunos desperdician su vida, otros ni siquiera pueden disfrutarla, porque no esta en su manos mantenerla.

— Ral, haz que me lleguen a mí todas las indicaciones necesarias para su tratamiento. — la voz le sale autoritaria y la mujer no le refuta nada —. Por el momento te pediré que lo atiendas lo mejor posible, mientras yo voy a cirugía.

El hombre abandona la estancia con los puños apretados, le pesa el alma y se siente frustrado. El mundo es cruel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue triste de ver cuando en la tarde del día siguiente el niño despertó. Causó un revuelo tremendo en todo el piso, se había sacado las bránulas en un intento desesperado por encontrar a su madre, sus hipidos lastimeros no fueron atendidos por las enfermeras que sólo vieron en él una molestia, un niño huérfano al que no deseaban atender porque de todos modos no había nadie quien reclamará por semejante negligencia, alegando que por la cantidad excesiva de pacientes no podían atenderlo pasaron del él como si no existiera, aun cuando los otros pacientes saltaron en reclamos.

El niño se quedo llorando en las escalares que conectaban los pisos, totalmente perdido y desesperado.

"Nadie quiere hacerse cargo de una avecilla sin nido que se ha roto las alas durante su caída **"**

Fue Petra Ral quien fue a buscar a Levi para que tranquilizara al niño. Ella tampoco se quería hacer cargo de un niño histérico que le soltaba golpes y mordidas a quien se le acercaba y no le daban respuestas de su madre. Pero es que nadie le diría que la mujer había muerto. Porque eso empeoraría el estado anímico del menor.

Los adultos siempre subestiman a los niños, alegando su poca comprensión del mundo, sin saber que ellos pueden presentir la magnitud de las cosas con mejor virtud que ellos.

Cuando Levi llegó el niño no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse a sus brazos llorando, le suplicaba a viva voz que le llevara con su madre. El azabache estrechó entre sus brazos al infante y lo levanto en vilo, lo llevó en silencio hasta ese lugar donde ahora había más de una docena de personas sin vidas.

Aferrado a la sábana blanca que cubría el cuerpo de su fallecida madre, Eren lloró hasta secarse hasta que la presión en su pecho lo ahogo y lo mando al mundo de los sueños, a ese mundo donde no existe nada más que oscuridad y silencio.

Levi permaneció callado durante todo ese momento, no era bueno con las palabras y tuvo temor de decirle algo al niño que terminara — más de lo que ya estaba — destrozándolo, porque en ese instante sintió rabia contra la mujer por causarle el llanto al infante.

El niño permaneció casi una semana en el hospital, durante ese tiempo sus labios se sellaron y se volvió un cascarón vacio, palidecido por la enfermedad que lo mataba desde el interior y que emporaba por su estado de animo. Incluso se negaba a comer y lloraba en la noche, aferrado a las pantuflas rojas cuando creía que nadie lo veía.

Levi lo hacia.

Sufría junto a él.

Sabía que el niño estaba más triste porque al final ni siquiera puedo ir al funeral de su madre, que terminó en una fosa de lo mas sencilla y con apenas un ramo de rosas sobre la tierra que la cubría, un ramo que Levi compró. Nadie había ido a reclamar su cuerpo y un niño pequeño no estaba capacitado para responder para tales cosas. Levi había intervenido para que al menos simplemente no la cremaran y la dejaran olvidada como cualquier trasto, sino que tuviera un funeral, una tumba a la que algún día el pequeño castaño llegará a honrarla.

Oculto en las sombras de algún rincón del cuarto, él llegaba a cuidarlo sin que se diera cuenta, no quería perturbarlo, aturdirlo con su forzada intromisión. No quería que lo viera como el hombre que lo llevo a aquel feo lugar a ver a su madre en su peor estado y que ahora se había vuelto su acosador que lo vigilaba a escondidas.

Durante todos esos días no se vieron directamente, Levi siempre enviaba a algún médico o enfermera conocida para que lo atendiera. No fue si no hasta que según los pediatras era tiempo de que le dieran de alta que Levi se presentó a la habitación del niño.

Cuando se vieron a los ojos entre sí, Levi supo que no dejaría que nada más le siguiera ocurriendo, que lucharía por darle la mayor paz posible durante lo poco que le quedaba de vida, que le haría volver a sonreír con naturalidad y felicidad.

Porque la sonrisa rota que le regaló el niño cuando lo vio, le quebró el corazón.

"Con las alas rotas el pajarito sin nido no podía volar, atormentado por su destino se dejo vencer con el piquito pegado al suelo. Unas manos cálidas lo levantaron y calor le brindaron…lastima que no pudo sanarle las alas y en una jaula terminó **"**

Una vez que fue dado de alta Levi se hizo cargo de él, acunándolo en brazos lo llevo a su departamento. Le compró ropa nueva y le acomodo en el cuarto de huéspedes. Todos los días Levi se levantaba temprano a prepararle el desayuno, le bañaba con cuidado, le vestía con bonita ropa y le calzaba con las pantuflas rojas que el niño se negaba a abandonar. Regresaba apurado al mediodía para prepararle el almuerzo y darle los medicamentos.

Porque Eren durante las primeras semanas de convivencia era como un muñequito de trapo, permanecía inmóvil en una misma posición casi sin pestañear, y únicamente se sabia que aun vivía por su respirar. Pero con el pasar del tiempo su estado anímico mejoro más no su salud porque esa iba a peores.

Se dice que si las personas permanecen felices pueden luchar contra cualquier cosa, pero se les olvido agregar 'realmente felices'…porque a pesar de que Eren volvió a sonreír y hablar casi como una lora, no estaba bien, no era feliz…aquellas sonrisas eran casi como un regalo para Levi, al parecer el niño presentía que eso era lo que mantenía 'feliz' al azabache y por eso lo hacia, mientras por dentro seguía tan devastado como cuando no le dijeron que su madre había muerto.

El niño sonreía, de una manera tan luminosa que casi parecía haber superado toda su pérdida, pero Levi podía ver a través de esa sonrisa y por eso no se sentía bien al verlo sonreír, aquel gesto era un escudo para alejar los demonios que lo atormentaban, para obviar lo roto que estaba, para que nadie viera como la sonrisa caía de las comisuras cuando nadie lo veía. Y eso era doloroso. Reír cuando se desea llorar es doloroso.

Y esa mentira que se creaba se veía reflejada en su cuerpo, en su salud y en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Levi lo supo cuando a sólo un mes de su llegada, los pequeños moraditos que cubrían la espalda morena empezaron a crecer hasta volverse manchas tan grandes como su mano. El niño no soportaba nada en el estomago, devolvía la poco que era ingerido, y permanecía con una fiebre constante que no lograba bajársela con nada.

El tratamiento estaba inutilizado contra aquello que atormentaba al niño.

Y Levi ya no sabia que hacer, su mente no daba más entre su preocupación por su adoración y las pesadillas que se habían vuelto el pan de cada noche. El cansancio físico y emocional lo estaba matando, pero seguía en pie y lo seguiría haciendo para el niño. Porque cumpliría su promesa.

Eren volvería a ser feliz.

Y los días, las semanas se transformaron en meses, y las cosas seguían en subidas y bajadas, algunos días el niño parecía estar bien, revoloteaba de aquí para allá cuando el estaba en la casa y hablaba y hablaba sin parar, de las flores, de las nubes, de las bonitas taza de té de Levi, de sus pantuflas de conejito Teddy que le había regalado su madre…pero sobre todo hablaba de las flores y las pantuflas porque decía que le recordaban a su madre, las flores por bonitas y las pantuflas por suavecitas…decía que su madre era así….pero había otras días en que el niño amanecía mal, ahogado en las fiebres deliraba, llamando entre llantos a su madre y al padre que los abandono…aunque en algunas ocasiones también lo llamaba a él, lo decía con tanto dolor que Levi sólo podía envolverlo en sus brazos y susurrarle que todo estaba bien y que él estaría ahí para siempre.

Aunque eso fuera mentira.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Levi se volvió un pilar al que el niño se aferraba y también se convirtió en su mundo, ya nada veía aparte de él, llegó incluso a borrar de sus palabras a su madre, sólo mencionaba 'señor Levi' para todo. Desde como le preparaba el desayuno hasta lo bonito que sentía su calor cuando dormían juntos.

Levi guardaba silencio, de alguna manera enferma le gusto eso, le gusto que para el niño sólo existiera él y no hubiera nada mas en su corazón, pero también le dolía pensar que aquello era un mecanismo del niño para obviar el dolor y él terminaba siendo al fin y al cabo solamente una bandita cubre heridas.

Pero le gustaba eso…le gustaba que el niño se aferrara a su cuerpo como koala cuando lo llevaba a bañar, le gustaba que el niño durmiera sobre su pecho en las noches que compartían cama, le gustaba que cuando abría los ojos y se contemplaban, aquellos orbes esmeraldas brillaran como un sol, aunque en el fondo gritaran dolor. Le gusto incluso que un día que llegó Petra a dejarle unos expedientes, él niño le celara y le dijera que no tenia que ver a nadie más que a él, que él seria una buena esposa y por eso él debía esperarlo.

Ese día, fue el día que se dieron su primer beso. Fue torpe y bruto, dulce y casto. Fue solo un apretujón de labios, pero también lo fue todo para ambos. Su relación cambio de alguna manera a partir de ahí. Las cosas que compartían comenzaron a tener un tinte más íntimo, algo más carnal. Pero Levi se contenía, debía recordarse que sólo era un niño de nueve años, que estaba enfermo y que sobre todo posiblemente lo que el niño tenía era un síndrome de dependencia para con él, que no era amor sino necesidad.

Pero poco o nada le importaba muchas veces aquella cuestión, al fin y al cabo el niño estaba con él. Su pequeña adoración era de él. Estaba a su lado y su compañía le ayudaba a mitigar aquella sensación que le producían las pesadillas que lo atacaban de noche. Con el cuerpecito infantil pegadito al suyo podía sentir menos la opresión de tristeza de soñar con un muchacho sin rostro que le decía que lo amaba y que lo perdonara por su decisión.

En algún momento de todo aquello, Levi opto por la quimioterapia para tratar de mantener al niño más tiempo con él. Aquello falló totalmente. Dos sesiones después Levi supo que eso no le hacia ningún bien al menor, mataba todo el brillo de su mirada, le producía nauseas, diarreas y mareos constantes, además de que se le cayó mucho cabello, el niño empezó a usar un gorrito de franela porque le daba pena que Levi le viera los espacios calvos que ahora tenia su cabeza, se rehusaba incluso a que el azabache le lavará el cabello. Lloraba amargamente cuando Levi casi lo obligaba a quitarse el gorrito para tal acción.

Aquella situación hería profundamente a Levi, que no sabía que más hacer, el tratamiento oral no ayudaba en nada y la quimioterapia le causaba más mal que bien al menor. Indagó para la opción del trasplante de médula ósea, incluso hizo analizar la suya propia para ponerse de donador, al final descubrió que era imposible aquel medio, a Eren sólo le podía donar un familiar, su extraño tipo de sangre no permitían que recibiera a cualquier donante.

Descubrir aquello fue decepcionante.

Año y medio después de que el niño se fuera a vivir con él, tuvo una crisis terrible. Quedo postrado en una cama, el cuerpecito enflaquecido por la falta de absorción de vitaminas, estaba pálido, anémico por el vomito de sangre que le suscito durante días. Ya nada quedaba de aquel color caramelo que tanto le enamoraba a Levi, en su lugar los cardenales adornaban la piel de sus brazos, espalda y muslos.

Estuvieron dos semanas en el hospital tratando de estabilizar al menor, un día de esos el niño despertó y dijo que se sentía bien, que quería volver a casa — la casa de Levi —, quería ir allá, que Levi le preparara el desayuno y le diera un rico baño de espumas. Y Levi no se opuso, firmó los papeles de liberación antes de alta y se lo llevo a su hogar.

El niño parecía recuperado, paso jugando videojuegos y tablitas con Levi, almorzaron pizza y en la noche él le conto un cuento inventado a azabache, un cuento de luciérnagas y kimonos, un cuento de amor de un príncipe y la luna. Aquella noche se dieron un beso cálido y durmieron abrazados como si tuvieron miedo de ser separados.

La mañana siguiente el cielo nublado fue una interpretación del sentir de Levi, las convulsiones del menor lo despertaron y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, la imagen que lo recibió le causo terror. El niño se desangraba. De su boquita, oídos y nariz brotaba sangre.

El azabache desesperado utilizó algunas tácticas para detener el sangrado. Nada sirvió. Las manitos débiles le detuvieron de seguir intentando.

— Déjelo así, señor Levi — la voz apagada detuvo sus movimientos en un instante —. Esta bien, estoy muy cansado — los ojitos se le cerraban solos.

— No. — y la primera lagrima rodo por la mejilla blanquecina —. No te duermas.

El niño sonrió, una sonrisa rota pero genuina.

— Debe perdonarme por no poder cumplir con usted, por no poder llegar a ser su linda esposa — el sonido de su voz cada vez era más bajo — Debe perdonarme por eso y por engañarlo.

— ¿Pero que dices mocoso? Tus sonrisas y tus acciones jamás serian un engaño para mí. Aunque mintieras para mi serian siempre verdad.

El niño soltó una risilla que le causó dolor.

— No señor Levi, no hablo de eso — su manita le acaricio la mejilla donde la lagrima había rodado —…..hablo de no haberle dicho que aquel día que nos conocimos yo le estaba siguiendo, que cuando le vi doblar la esquina corrí, corrí mucho y me metí a la sala de golosinas antes que usted.

— No te entiendo, Eren…eso…eso que tiene que ver — su confusión era palpable en el tono de voz.

— Mucho. Eso, señor Levi…mi señor Levi…mi capitán — su voz apagado le hizo temblar el corazón al azabache…un eco lejano resonó en la cabeza.

' _Yo lo amo mi capitán'_

— Tal vez usted no lo recuerde, pero yo si…tuvimos una vida pasada juntos…fuimos algo más que amigos aunque jamás nos confesamos, tal vez el pensar que usted no me amaba como yo a usted me hizo tomar la decisión de morir por buena voluntad.

Para ese momento las lágrimas ya bajan libremente por las mejillas del mayor.

— En aquel entonces tuve miedo de confesarme y todo acabo mal…lo oí gritar y eso me dolió, yo quería morir para que usted y el mundo fueran libres, porque pensé que así usted seria feliz, pero parece que lo lastime…y ahora en esta vida también lo estoy haciendo…no quería que fuera así, pero ya ve, al parecer nuestros destinos no es estar juntos.

— No, eso no es cierto. — le reclamó molesto — Sólo es que el mundo es muy mierda.

— Tal vez si o tal vez no…la vida es bella señor Levi, sólo que a veces es un poco cruel, pero es hermosa, lo que vivimos fue hermoso, fui feliz…no crea no lo fui, todo lo que usted hacia por mi, sus tratos, sus besos y sus caricias me hicieron muy feliz…al menos tuve lo que antes no…pero debe perdonarme, no podre recompensarle, ni por lo que hizo por mi en aquella vida y en esta…no podre hacerlo inmensamente feliz, ni podre casarme con usted — las mejillas se humedecieron por las lagrimas que se terminaron mezclando con la sangre que aun seguía brotando y le causaba un ligero ahogo al menor — De verdad me hubiera gustado, al menos un día ser su esposo….sí, hubiera sido hermoso llamarlo 'mi esposo' y complacerlo como debe ser.

— Soy tu esposo Eren…y no me importa lo que haya pasado en aquella vida, me importa lo que vivimos, lo que compartimos en esta…— su brazos estrujaron el cuerpecito contra si y las lagrimas se hicieron más copiosas.

— Gracias…— susurró el menor — Gracias por amarme, gracias por todo…te amo…te amo mucho mi capitán, mi Levi, mi amor, mi esposo…— y lo ultimo fue dicho en ultimo suspiro mientras la manito que había estado acariciando el brazo del mayor cayo inerte.

El corazón de Levi se detuvo y se rompió en mil pedazos….aferrado al cuerpo lloró hasta casi ahogarse, dolía…dolía mucho más que cuando lo había perdido hace mas de dos mil años…porque en esta vida compartieron más, muchísimo más…porque en esta vida se amaron de una manera simple aunque extraña…sea amaron con todas las fuerzas que tenían y por eso dolía mucho más.

"El pajarito enfermo y agotado por el frio del invierno no pudo seguir cantando….su canto se volvió un graznido lastimero y acompañó las lagrimas del joven que entre sus manos lo veía morir **"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Usando sus propios labios recogía todo rastro de sangre…beso a beso iba borrando aquel color carmesí de la piel ahora pálida y mortecina…sus manos desabrocharon los botones de la camisa azul que le servia de pijama al infante…con suavidad deslizó la tela hasta sacarla del cuerpo, luego la dejo caer a un lado de la cama…los besos bajaron del rostro al cuello, y de ahí al pecho donde capturó uno de los suaves pezones…ya no habría reacción por parte del infante pero aun así los mordisqueo con mimo mientras le acariciaba los brazos….mientras así aquello, se imagino que el niño suspiraba y soltaba gemiditos complacidos, que su piel se calentaba y soltaba risitas por las cosquillas producidas, imagino incluso su voz.

— Me siento raro señor Levi.

— Es normal, luego será mucho mejor.

— Si el señor Levi lo dice es verdad, yo le creo…se que me va gustar — su cara sonriente le causo un estremecimiento y la excitación le nació.

Continuo con su trabajo y sus manos deslizaron la ropa interior dejando completamente desnudo al menor, la visión de su cuerpecito — que aunque ya lo conocía — sin ninguna barrera de tela expuesta y a merced él, lo terminaron de excitar y su falo se irguió poderoso.

— Haremos votos, Eren…esta será nuestra boda.

— ¿Lo haremos?

— Sí, yo iniciare…— sin dejarle de besar la piel y prepararle el cuerpo empezó a recitar aquellos votos — Yo Levi Ackerman, juro ante el cielo y ante todo, que voy a protegerte, mis manos te sostendrán cuando caigas, estaré ahí para ti cada día de nuestras vidas, te acompañaré en tu andar y jamás dejaré de amarte, lo haré en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la dicha y la calamidad….y ni siquiera la muerte nos separara.

Imagino su rostro sonrojado y sonriente. La risa musical que saldría de sus labios después de oírle soltar tantas cursilerías juntas.

— Yo también…yo también lo prometo, como que me llamo Eren, lo juró por mamá y mis pantuflas — el niño se rio a carcajadas para luego convulsionarse por una oleada de placer al sentir las manos errantes de Levi acariciarle puntos que él no sabia causaban tales sensaciones.

El azabache se despojo de sus prendas y colocó las piernas del menor en torno a sus caderas. Con cuidado se deslizo en las entrañas del castaño usando sus labios como distractor del dolor. Imagino su gimoteo adolorido y luego suspiro de triunfo al sentirlo completamente dentro. Iniciando con un suave vaivén inicio la danza de amor, estocadas lentas y cortas, luego mas rápidas y profundas…hasta que terminaron haciendo rechinar la cama por la fuerza de los embistes…la gloriosa sensación de unión los consumía y les llenaba de dicha.

— Mí amado esposo, mi mundo y mi sol — recito Levi apretando el menudo cuerpo contra si.

La voz lejana de Eren casi como un eco repetía una y mil veces un 'te amo'

Tal vez fueron mas las lagrimas que derramó durante todo el proceso que la semilla que dejo en las entrañas del menor…y siguió llorando cuando contemplo la escena, ahí no estaba su niño sonrojado, acalorado por el reciente orgasmo, ni sus labios se habían movido repitiendo un infinito te amo. Ahí solamente había un cascarón del que alguna vez fue su adoración. Un cuerpo sin vida, ahora corrompido por su amor que no le dejaba ir. Permaneció abrazado a aquel infantil cuerpo hasta que las lagrimas le dieron un poco de paz.

Luego, varios minutos después, con un paño húmedo limpio los restos de sangre y su unión que estaban presentes el cuerpo sin vida de su niño, le puso un trajecito blanco y un velo que había comprado con la ilusión de algún día casarse con él…le calzo las pantuflas rojas de las que nunca se quiso separar. Un anillo dorado que aunque grande para el menudo dedo terminaron reposando en el. Se limpio a si mismo y se cambio.

Cargándolo en brazos lo llevo hasta el auto. Ahí le coloco el cinturón de seguridad y emprendió la marcha.

Eren siempre había querido ver el mar. Levi lo llevaría. Seria su regalo de bodas.

Con el sol casi cayendo llegan a la playa…verán el mar desde el risco que se alza de frente al astro rey. Estaciona el auto y cargando a su esposito camina descalzo por la gran roca.

— No lo había notado, pero el ocaso es tan hermoso como tú…tiene muchos colores — la sonrisa rota le brota en los labios — Te lo prometí, Eren y yo no miento…ni siquiera la muerte no has de separar — besó los labios fríos y estrechó el cuerpo contra si — Ni siquiera la muerte…

Sus pies pierden tierra y se deja caer hacia el vacío.

"En esta vida, no se vive por uno mismo, se vive por otros…se respira para hacer vivir a alguien más y cuando ese alguien se va, ya no es necesario seguir respirando…la vida es hermosa…pero su hermosura sólo es total cuando se comparte con alguien más…anda sonríe para esa persona…recuerda que debes vivir por ella **"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Abre los ojos al sentirse zarandeado, alguien lo llama desde las profundidades y él no e desobedecerá, un aroma cálido inunda sus fosas nasales…es verano pero el olor a olivos no es común en aquella época….el aire huele a olivas.

— Oye, si te quedas ahí se te pondrá roja la piel.

Aquella voz tiene un tono hermoso y quiso descubrir al ser que poseía tan bello tono. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, supo que esa voz era la de un ángel…frente a él un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda lo veía con preocupación.

— El sol te dañará la piel y te dolerá la cabeza.

— Tsk. — chistó con falsa molestia y su gesto le causo una risilla al otro muchacho.

— ¡Vaya novio que me conseguí! — dijo entre risas el castaño.

— Tú lo quisiste — le encaró el otro.

— Y no me arrepiento aunque seas un gruñón, Levi — su sonrisa luminosa embobo al azabache.

— No le sonrías así a nadie más que a mí. — los celos palpables le sacaron otra risa al castaño, y Levi le jalo un cachete para darle un beso rápido.

— Lo que tu digas, Levi, lo que tu digas…además tengo que ser buen chico para ser una buena esposa — parecía un tono de broma, pero las mejillas sonrojadas indicaban que en esas palabras estaba un gran anhelo.

— Si dejas de ser tan desordenado, lo serás

— Malo, Levi — le sacó la lengua pero luego sonrió y tomó la mano del otro muchacho para empezar a caminar.

Ahí con el sol quemándoles las cabezas salieron de la escuela y se perdieron calles abajo. Tomados de la mano caminarían hasta el final. El amor verdadero ni siquiera la muerte los separa, cuando se ama se es capaz de cualquier cosa y aquellos dos seres eran testimonio de aquello aunque ahora ya no lo recordaran. Se amaban y eso era lo importante. Juntos permanecerían por la eternidad.

 **Notas finales:**

Me caigo de espaldas….primer On-shot con semejante cantidad de palabras…uff estoy muerta…o medio muerta…ustedes lo terminaran de hacer…esta historia lo vale…porque esta dedicado a mi niña hermosa Yenessis…cariño Charly esta aquí para ti…que aunque físicamente no este, quiero que sepas que mis brazos están aquí para ti….te quiero un montón…sólo por ti he dejado mis ojos, la mitad de mi cerebro, mi hígado y mis riñones. Se que lo querías mas dramón pero no pude solo dejarlos bien muertos, mis bebes…mis bebes…no pude …espero perdones mi desliz.

A la bella Ola-chan: Semapaii tienes todo el derecho a tablearme…Azotame…muero feliz en tus brazos después de haber escrito Leviatán tienes mi vida en tus manos…o más bien se la tendras que pedir a mi madre Gea porque ella si me patea todo.

A MagiAllie…sos un sol mujer…Charly estalla cada vez que le mandas un PM.

A LiaPrimrose….mujer tú escribes arte….te admiro.

A mi Gea Elisa: Madre, perdóname la vida, déjame vivir aunque sea para terminar el nuevo capitulo de Darkest Lovers, tu hija suplica ante ti…mira que escribí lo sugestivo de lo bizarro que te comente…a que no te esperabas que fuera necrofilia jejeje XD….Madre te amooo!

PD: Creo que Levi me quedo muy OCC. (T.T)

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
